The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to airplane-mode control systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for automatically enabling an airplane-mode portable power source to shut off power to one or more connected electronic devices.
Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR) Sec 91.21 restricts the use and operation of wireless communication circuitries and other portable electronic devices (PED) aboard aircraft unless it has been previously determined that the specific PED will not cause interference with the navigation or communication system of the aircraft wherein the PED is going to be used. Some PEDs, including those containing intentional radio frequency (“RF”) radiators (e.g., radio transmitters), may need to be shut off during taxing and flying on commercial aircraft. Prior solutions for this address disabling of an RF transmitter specifically to meet FAA taxi and flight rules around said transmitters.
Portable electronic devices are prolific and increasingly used outside the proximity of humans. Present devices have the ability to autonomously recognize their presence onboard an operational aircraft such that the transmitting portion of that device could be shut down without human intervention.